The One with the Neighbors
by RewriteThisStory
Summary: Kyle and Jimmy move in across the hall from Ana and Karen. (Or the one where I write all the AU drabble prompts into one story.)
1. Chapter 1

**I had a bit of a void after I finished the last one (Part Time Nobody) and no ideas- so I surfed the AU tag on Tumblr.**

 **I found a ton of cute ideas, but most seemed to warrant a cute, quick one shot- and I wanted something a bit longer. Then it occurred to me- tie them all together. And who doesn't love a neighbor AU/ "You irritate me" to "I love you" type stories? (I'm sure plenty of people, but I love them- right up there with fake married… give me all the fics!)**

 **Anyway- brace yourself for some fluffy, silly fun. Not an angsty fic or a deep character exploration- sorry. This was just for giggles.**

 **/**

 **A big thanks everyone who reviewed "Part Time Nobody." This fic was motivated in no small part to your kind words and requests for more fics.**

 **And thanks to those AU idea creators- I've used about 15. The prompts used are (in no particular order): your shirt ended up in my laundry, I know I don't know you but there's a spider in my bathroom (please kill it), this isn't what it looks like, mail mix up, you don't want to do that, one of the pair is super competitive, should I be concerned with the amount of caffeine you're ingesting?, Smokey the Bear would cry if he saw what you were trying to do (maybe the best prompt ever), wifi name wars, kiss me my ex is coming, our friends are making out- this is awkward, I've been sexiled- can I hang out with you?, caught in a storm together, find one crying in the hall, I stole your toaster at the party- sorry, catch one doing something embarrassing, both want to eat the last of something.**

/

"Karen!" Ana yelled from the kitchen. "Come here! You have to see this!"

With a sigh, Karen paused Netflix and rolled off her bed. "Tell me you didn't melt a bread bag to the stove again."

Karen rounded the corner to see Ana at the front door, her eye pressed to the peep hole. "Um, what are you doing?"

Ana waved her over without moving from her post. "Come here! You have to see this!"

Karen shook her head and walked closer, "You know the door opens, right?"

Ana grabbed her sleeve and with a last look, pulled Karen to the tiny circle of glass, "Look at what's moving in across the hall!"

Karen, humoring her roommate, looked through the tiny window. "You wanted me to see a couch?"

Ana batted at her arm, "No! Just watch- they just went in."

"This is really kind of creepy, Ana." Karen turned to look at her friend.

"Shut up." Ana pointed at the door, "Watch. Thank me later."

Karen sighed and turned back to the door.

About thirty seconds passed before shadows reached the doorway followed quickly by their owners.

Two guys about their age stepped into the hall. They were around the same height with dark brown hair- one's a little longer than the other. The one in front- the taller one- if such a minor distinction could be made- turned to talk to the other, who nodded.

The heat had beaded sweat on their foreheads. As they walked toward the end of the hall the one in front lifted his arm to wipe his face- the damply clinging shirt showing off the lean muscles of his shoulders and back.

"Hm." Karen's noise of appreciation drew a chuckle from Ana.

"Worth pausing that 'Friends' rerun for, right?"

Karen resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. "It was 'Scrubs' actually."

Ana grinned, "We should see if they want lunch. It could be lunchtime, right?"

"It's like 10:45."

"So… we should give it another 20 minutes? They should still be working then, right?"

Karen watched amused as her friend plotted, tapping her finger on her chin.

Ana pulled up short. "No." She grabbed Karen by the arm, "You're coming with me." Karen's noise of surprise was ignored as Ana flung open their door and barged across the hall with Karen in tow.

She knocked on the door frame of the open door. "Hello?"

"Hang on!" a voice called from within. "Move it over, more... ok there." A heavy thud echoed through the apartment.

A moment later, their new neighbors appeared around the corner.

Ana smiled brightly, "Hey! I'm Ana, this is Karen and we just wanted to say hi- and um, welcome to the building."

The shorter haired one leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "You must not be native New Yorkers," he observed drily.

The other stepped in front of him, waving him off. "I'm Kyle- ignore Jimmy. He's not normally... Well, actually, he's usually like this."

"Hey!" Jimmy protested from the doorway.

"You are," Kyle replied without missing a beat. He shrugged one shoulder and grinned at the girls, sticking out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Social pleasantries satisfied, Ana leapt into her interrogation. "Are you new to The City or…?"

"Nah. We grew up here- well, Brooklyn."

"So... you guys are… brothers?" Ana tried and failed at casual. Karen shook her head, Ana was nothing if not blunt.

Kyle smiled, "No- but we've known each other practically our whole lives. Jimmy-"

The neighbor in question interrupted, " _Jimmy_ thinks we need to get back to work so we have a place to sleep tonight."

Ana arched an eyebrow, "Oh, so you two," she pointed between them, "are like _actual_ childhood sweethearts then."

She looked over her shoulder at Karen, "Damn," she mouthed.

Kyle's eyes widened before he all but giggled, "Oh! No! No! No no no, we're not... I mean, we don't- um..." He stopped himself before trying again, "We sleep in two SEPARATE bedrooms."

Jimmy, amused, rolled his eyes, "Aw, Kyle, I'm hurt. I think that was like ten no's."

Kyle blushed, "I just meant that we aren't _together_ , you know- like… that." He looked at Ana and Karen. "Just friends." He concluded firmly.

Karen gave him a small smile. "Well, we'll let you get back to getting settled." She grabbed Ana's elbow and began to lead her away.

Ana called over her shoulder, "Welcome to the building!"

She dragged Ana back into their apartment, but before the door closed all the way Ana burst into giggles. "Methinks he doth protested too much."

"Ana!" Karen hissed as she latched the door. Realizing her admonishment fell on deaf ears- as always- she moved to fridge to poke around.

Ana composed herself, "But hey! The other one is CUTE! And he was checking you out.

Karen looked up, "No he wasn't."

Ana studied her for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "Oh, you're right- that piece of food in your teeth must be what he kept staring at."

"Oh my God." Karen's hand flew to her mouth as she ran for the bathroom. A quick check in the mirror assured her that her teeth were food free. "You are such a jerk!"

Ana cackled. Karen swatted her arm as she returned to the kitchen..

"Too bad his friend is gay- and with a huge crush on his best friend… he's cute too." She sighed dramatically.

/

It was just over a week later that Ana was out and Karen was gathering up all the makings of a long, relaxing soak.

In one hand she had her iPod and a frozen margarita, in the other, a book and a bowl of popcorn. Her candles were under the sink next to the bottle of bubble bath. She was minutes away from forgetting the week from Hell.

She set everything down on the counter of the sink and reached to turn on the water.

Her hand was on the knob when movement caught her eye.

Karen's shriek tore through the walls of her apartment, startling Jimmy across the hall.

"Dammit!" he tossed his controller as his on screen character died. "What the hell was that?!" he complained to Kyle.

A second shriek drew Kyle to his feet with Jimmy following behind him.

Opening their door, Kyle stepped into the hall to find Karen barreling out of her apartment, eyes wild, clad in a bathrobe.

Jimmy's irritation transformed into amusement almost immediately. "Well, hello there." He drawled from the doorway.

Kyle shot him a look as he stepped toward the hysterical woman. "Um Karen, are you ok?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No." She pointed behind her, "Big. Gross…" she shook her head again, horror still etched on her face. "In tub," she finished wiggling her fingers to demonstrate.

"Kyle, I think she's trying to tell us something. What is it, Lassie?"

She took a breath and leveled a glare at Jimmy. "Are you always such a jerk, or is it just me you don't like?"

Jimmy looked taken aback, "What? No." He shook his head, "I was just…"

He huffed in exasperation, waving her off, "Nevermind. I'm going back to my game." He turned and disappeared back into his apartment.

"So, um, what happened?" Kyle inquired kindly, deciding to ignore the last few minutes. "Everything ok?"

Karen blushed, "Um, there's a um…" She swallowed, "a spider in the bathtub." She shuddered. "And uh, I don't like spiders." She finished lamely.

Kyle paled a bit. He turned his head, calling over his shoulder toward his doorway. "Jimmy!" Kyle's voice was a little shriller than usual. "Come here!"

"Why?" his roommate demanded.

He leaned into the apartment so that he didn't need to yell. "Karen needs you to kill a spider!"

"You're joking," Jimmy's voice drew closer. "Seriously Kyle- it's a bug-" He emerged in the hall again. "You're like a million times bigger than it is." He continued his lecture loftily, "At some point you're going to have to start doing this for yourself."

"Maybe that's why I keep you around- if I learned to kill my own spiders, you'd be homeless. You should be grateful for my phobia. And it's not a bug- it's an arachnid."

"Ok, calm down Bill Nye-" he pointed accusingly at his friend. "And I bring more than my exterminator skills- I make an awesome grilled cheese."

Kyle chuckled. "Right. Can't forget the grilled cheese." He stage whispered behind his hand at Karen, "He uses two slices of cheese- and butter instead of margarine. Calls it his secret recipe."

"Hey- that fake butter crap is disgusting- and it's called a _secret_ for a reason, Kyle."

"O-kay…" Karen said slowly. She jerked her thumb at her door, "So, about that disgusting thing in my tub…"

"Oh, yeah- let's hurry- before it hatches a jillion little spider babies who scurry away and hide in your cabinets and under your bed, lurking- waiting..." Jimmy teased.

Karen looked like she was considering moving.

Kyle shivered, "Jimmy, you are such an asshole." He shook his head, "Go kill the damn bug already."

Jimmy barked a laugh as he disappeared into Karen and Ana's apartment.

The toilet flushed and a moment later he returned to the hall. "Never fear, the beast is vanquished and the hero returns victorious."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Thanks, the banquet in your honor will commence at eight. We need time to roast the boar and brew some mead."

"Tell the minstrels to prepare my favorite song."

"It's 'Barbie Girl' by the way." Kyle chimed in.

Karen giggled, unable to play along any longer.

Jimmy shook his head, "You couldn't be more wrong- my favorite song has always been 'MmmBop'." He adopted a wounded look, "I thought you _knew_ me, Kyle!"

Looking down to compose herself, Karen cleared her throat. "Ok, this has been-" she cut herself off.

Her expression changed as she realized what she was wearing. "Anyway, thanks for killing the spider- but I'm gonna go… not stand around in my bathrobe…"

"Fuzzy slippers would really round out the outfit, maybe some rollers in your hair…" Jimmy offered. Kyle elbowed him in the side.

"We were glad to help. That's what neighbors are for, right?"

Jimmy looked at his roommate incredulously, "What did _you_ do exactly? I don't remember _you_ killing any hairy eight-legged monsters."

Kyle pushed Jimmy into the apartment, "We'll talk to you later, enjoy your spiderless apartment."

Karen waved as she closed the door.

She sighed and returned to the bathroom to gather her things. Dead or not, a bath seemed far less appealing after the spider incident.

Hopefully curling up in bed with her book would prove relaxing instead.

/

Karen stepped out of her apartment fiddling with her iPod. It took only a moment to find the familiar 'a bear must be chasing you' playlist.

She was tucking in her ear buds when Jimmy appeared down the hall.

It is really unfair how hot some people look when sweaty and out of breath. Karen turned blotchy and red- but Jimmy… Jimmy's skin glistened like a model in a beach ad and his shirt clung to him, showing off his lean build.

The distraction of his flat stomach and nicely muscled shoulders made her miss the first words he spoke. She hoped he blamed her distraction on music induced deafness (he didn't need to know it wasn't playing yet).

She shook her head, "Sorry, what?"

"That's my shirt."

Karen looked down, confused. "What?"

He pointed at the item in question, "Um, that shirt is mine- I've been looking for it all week." His eyes lingered for a moment, noting how cute she looked wearing his shirt. His mind unhelpfully supplied other contexts where her wearing his shirt would be even more welcome.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. That was his favorite shirt. He wanted it back- for now at least.

She plucked at the material. "No, I think it's Ana's- it was in our laundry."

"Oh yeah? She went to Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn?"

"Well, no- but Ana has more clothes than I can keep up with." And Ana always picking up shirts- from thrift stores, from boyfriends- she liked oversized shirts. And almost everything was oversized on her tiny person. "So I just figured-"

She noticed his eye on her shoulder where the shirt had fallen down. She smirked to herself- maybe she wasn't the only distracted one.

It was a well worn shirt, the material thin and the neckline stretched out. She tugged the shirt back over her shoulder.

He blinked, before continuing his argument with the tenacity of a bulldog with a bone. "Well, it's not," he said bluntly. He pointed at the shirt, "That one belongs to me. I must have left it in the dryer."

Karen shrugged, "Well, it's mine now- or at least until I finish this run," Karen relented.

In the short month or so since Jimmy had moved in, most of their interactions had been more like verbal sparring matches and less like neighborly small talk- which she managed just fine with Kyle- and Jimmy usually managed to get the last word. So with a certain amount of pride- and a quick grin Karen tucked her earbuds in her ears and jogged down the hall, waving behind her.

Less annoyed than he'd rather admit, Jimmy called after her, "At least wash it first!"

/

A few days later, Karen looked inside her small mailbox to see a set of keys on top of their usual collection of envelopes and assorted junk mail.

"I wonder what Ana ordered now?" She questioned aloud in the empty lobby.

Opening the larger mailbox, she withdrew two mid-sized packages- one addressed to Jimmy Collins, the other to Kyle Bishop.

Deciding the simplest course would be to drop off the packages herself than try to get it sorted out with the post office, she headed to her floor. A few steps up she paused, laughing out loud at the return address on the label.

To her delight, Jimmy answered the door.

She bit back her laugh as she explained, "Uh, these were left in our box by mistake- and I figured you'd need your 'man packs' as soon as possible." She dissolved into giggles.

Jimmy turned red immediately. He took the packages and tossed them into the apartment as if out of sight would erase them from her mind.

"It's not- it's not what it sounds like. I mean- I don't know what you think it sounds like..."

He huffed, embarrassed and annoyed with her continued mirth.

She tried to compose herself.

She even took a breath and cleared her throat. "So, um, you each need a, uh, 'man pack'?" And at that she burst into laughter once more.

He rolled his eyes. "It's just like soap and crap- Kyle's mom signed us up for this thing because she was terrified we'd forget to buy shampoo or something-"

He narrowed his eyes at the giggling girl in front of him. "Funny, I'd think you'd be more worried about your WiFi ID. I mean, 'karenneedsman' is _way_ more embarrassing than a monthly soap delivery."

Karen sobered quickly, "I'm gonna kill Ana."

Jimmy grinned, feeling victorious as he watched her whirl on her heel and disappear into her apartment.

/

Hours later Jimmy yelped in outrage when he saw that their neighbors' WiFi now read 'jimmyneedsmanpax'.

He shot off a quick message, 'that's not even how it's spelled!'.

Her response came through a few moments later, 'I only had so many spaces'.

'Liar' he thought, but didn't type.

"You wanna play like that?" He muttered to himself.

Kyle looked over at his roommate quizzically.

A few clicks of his keyboard later, Jimmy sat back, a satisfied look on his face. "There!"

He turned his computer to face Kyle, showing him their new WiFi name. 'bewareashirtstealerlivesin4A'

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh you got her, Jimmy. How will she ever recover?" He intoned flatly.

Jimmy ignored him. A genius's work was never appreciated.

/

In response Karen began wearing the shirt in question everywhere- to get the mail, to do her laundry, while running errands in the neighborhood- anywhere she might see Jimmy.

Kyle had threatened to create a 'Karen jar' that he'd make Jimmy feed every time he complained about their neighbor.

On the other side of the hall Ana took a more direct approach.

They were doing the dishes one night when Ana asked bluntly, "So when are you gonna admit you like this guy?"

Karen sloshed dishwater on Jimmy's shirt. "I don't! He's a jerk! I just... like irritating him."

"And why do boys pull pigtails again?" Ana asked innocently.

/

 **PS- Man Packs are a real thing- I found it when I was googling 'by the month clubs'. I thought it was way better than sending the boys fruit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

/

Ana was coming home a few days later when she met Kyle on the stairs carrying a box that was as wide as his shoulders and about half the height of his torso.

"What's in the box, Kyle? Seems a little big to be the monthly shampoo and boxers..." she teased.

Kyle blushed, "Nah same box every month- this is for my birthday. I won't make it home- so I guess Mom went all out."

Ana's eyes went wide at the mention of 'birthday'. "It's your birthday?!"

Kyle shook his head, "Well, not today... Wednesday."

"Plenty of time to get a party together for this weekend..." she mused.

"Uh, no- you don't have to do that. It's not a big deal."

"Oh come on! You have to have a party! I've been wanting to throw one anyway and Halloween is still too far away!"

"I mean, if you're sure..."

"Yes! You tell your friends- I'll invite ours- we can all meet some new people. It'll be awesome!"

Before Kyle could change his mind, Ana disappeared into her apartment. "Karen! We have a party to plan!"

Kyle shook his head, embarrassed but excited for the weekend. This would be more fun than the Chinese and movie marathon he'd had planned.

/

The party was in full swing and there were people everywhere. Ana didn't do anything halfway.

Karen walked through the crowd, scanning the masses for a familiar face.

Kyle caught her eye and she stopped to say hello. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" He looked around, "I wasn't expecting such a turnout."

"Yeah, that's Ana- give her an inch and she'll run a mile- especially if you throw the word 'party' around."

"It's great! I-"

"Hey Karen! Who's this?" Karen's friend Bobby interrupted.

Karen smiled, "Kyle, Bobby. Bobby, Kyle- the birthday boy." She indicated each in turn.

Bobby smirked mischievously, "You're the birthday boy, huh?" He winked at Karen before turning back to Kyle. "I think you need another drink." He pointed at Kyle's nearly empty beer. "Allow me to help with that." Bobby began leading Kyle away.

"Bobby!" Karen began, but cut herself off when Kyle turned and mouthed, "He's cute- single?"

Karen laughed and nodded.

Kyle gave her a thumbs up behind his back with his free hand.

Karen shook her head and continued making her way around the room until she was stopped by Ana.

"He's not here." Ana took a drink of her beer looking meaningfully at Karen.

Karen feigned ignorance, "Who's not here?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Jimmy! He told Kyle he wasn't coming." She led her roommate to the drink table. "So, get another drink and go meet a cute guy who isn't a party pooper!"

Karen, more disappointed than she cared to admit, obeyed her friend's edict and tried to find someone to talk to- but her eyes kept wandering to the closed door across the hall.

/

The party was winding down when Jimmy barged into the living room and flung himself onto the couch.

"Um, hi Jimmy," Ana said pointedly.

Without preamble he announced, "I've been kicked out of my apartment 'for my own good'. Apparently he 'met someone'- some friend of yours."

He turned and looked accusingly at Karen. "So thanks for that by the way."

"O-kay..." Karen mouthed to Ana after Jimmy turned back around. Ana shook her head and the two let him stew in peace while they said goodbye to the last of their guests.

Jimmy remained sulking on the couch while the girls began picking up the bottles and cups that were strewn about their apartment, shoving the party remnants into trash bags.

Ana shook her bag, freeing up space as the garbage shifted. "If you're going to camp out here, you could help clean up."

Jimmy turned to look at her, the first he'd moved since he came in. "I didn't even come to the party!" Jimmy shot back, indignant.

He huffed, turning back around, crossing his arms. "Your friend is the one defiling my apartment right now. I'm going to have to Clorox the couch. You guys have any bleach I can borrow?"

Ana barked a sarcastic laugh, "What, you never bring girls home?"

Jimmy shrugged. "If I was the one in there and it were Kyle exiled here he'd be talking about putting the couch on the street for trash pickup in the morning. Or setting it on fire. It goes both ways."

"If Kyle were here I bet _he'd_ help clean up," Karen teased.

"Well no one has ever accused me of being the polite one." But he stood up, grabbing the cups and bottles on the end table and added them to Karen's bag. "Happy now?"

She tilted her head in agreement, "Maybe- but I'd be happier if you got the ones over there by the TV."

He stared at her for a moment before turning on his heel, "Of course your Highness! Anything else you need?" He looked back over his shoulder before tilting his head toward the kitchen with a smirk. "Perhaps I could mop the floors when I'm done."

"Actually..."

"Hey- don't get any ideas. I don't even mop my own kitchen- and your couch isn't that comfortable."

"Man packs don't provide Swiffers, huh?" Karen laughed.

"Nope-" Jimmy popped the 'p' at the end. "And there are no mail order cleaning fairies."

"I'd pay for that service!" Ana called from the kitchen.

"They have those- just Google one."

"Uh, there are no such things as fairies, Karen." Jimmy reminded her drily.

Karen blushed, "Shut up! I meant a cleaning service..."

In between the jokes and the teasing, the three returned the apartment to its pre-party state.

Collapsing onto the couch, Karen announced, "I'm watching a movie. Who's making the popcorn?"

Ana moved to the kitchen and Jimmy took the smaller loveseat. "So what are we watching?"

Over the sound of the microwave, Ana grinned, listening to the two bicker over options.

/

Ana, Karen and Jimmy were sprawled across the couches watching infomercials. The movie had ended nearly an hour before but no one had been willing to move to get the remote.

The guy onscreen was just about to take a power drill to a Teflon pan when Ana stood up- startling Karen, who'd had her feet resting on Ana's lap.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Looks like you're here for the night-" She checked the time, "Or, uh, morning..." Ana patted Jimmy's knee as she passed. "Unless you're gonna brave your apartment?"

Jimmy shook head, "Nah. He's cool about clearing out for me- if you really don't mind me crashing on your couch..."

"I'll get you a pillow," Karen offered, tossing him the blanket off the back of the couch.

"Thanks." He said quietly when she returned with a spare from her room.

She smiled, "Night," she replied before closing her door and getting into bed.

Ana's words from the week before taunted her as she attempted to fall asleep. Jimmy had been… different tonight- after he stopped being a surly grump.

It had been nice to see another side of him- and to see his snarkiness tame into friendly teasing was a welcome change. He seemed more… relaxed. And much less adversarial than she'd ever known him to be. Maybe...

Karen cut off those thoughts and turned over- forcing herself to clear her mind. It was late and she needed to get some sleep.

On the other side of the door, Jimmy wrestled with his own thoughts. With a sigh, he turned his borrowed pillow over, hoping the scent of her shampoo was less distracting on the other side.

/

The next morning (if 11:30 can still be considered morning) the girls found their blanket folded on the end of the couch with the pillow laid neatly on top. A page from their grocery list had been torn off. 'Thanks for the place to crash' scrawled across the paper.

/

They didn't see much of Jimmy for the next week.

Kyle had come by to thank them for the party. And Ana teased him about Bobby, but Jimmy had all but disappeared.

Karen started to wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

/

It was more than a week later when Karen stepped out of the subway to find a sheet of rain greeting her. She suddenly regretted not checking her weather app before she left that morning.

A crack of lightning and the nearly immediate boom of thunder made her duck back inside for cover.

She wasn't in a big hurry, so she decided to see if it blew over. Pulling out her phone, she settled on a bench to wait.

Nearly forty-five minutes later she was caught up on social media, and had watched more than one cat video on YouTube. The storm had passed, but rain was still falling steadily.

With a resigned sigh, she tucked her phone back in her pocket and steeled herself to get wet.

She reached the top of the stairs to see a familiar figure walk by- carrying an umbrella.

"Jimmy!"

He stopped, turning in the direction of his name. A small sigh escaped when he realized who it was.

A combination of luck and carefully arranging his schedule had allowed him to avoid Karen since the party. He hadn't been able to avoid his thoughts quite so effectively- but that was a different matter.

"You look like a drowned rat," he called out as she caught up to him.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Damn. I was going for drowned cat." After a moment of getting no less dry, "So, you gonna share that umbrella or what?"

"Well, I guess you did share your couch, so…" He moved it over so she could duck underneath.

"Thanks," her sarcasm lost some of its bite when edged with her gratefulness to be out of the rain.

The two walked huddled together for a block before either spoke again.

Jimmy finally broke the silence, "So, where's your umbrella?"

"Um, probably under my bed." Karen shrugged, "I didn't know it was going to rain."

"You're a disgrace to the Girl Scouts- what happened to 'always be prepared'."

"That's the Boy Scouts. And who said I was a Girl Scout?" she demanded.

He barked a laugh, "Oh come on, I bet you have the merit badges to prove it."

Karen glared at him, but couldn't deny it. She opted to defend herself, "Well, if I'm ever lost, I can read a compass, build shelter and light a fire. And I sold the most cookies two years in a row."

Jimmy laughed so hard the umbrella dipped. Karen yelped as the cold rain hit her back. "Hey!" She wrestled the handle from him. "It's not _that_ funny. I bet you couldn't field dress an injury in the woods."

Jimmy looked around, "Yes. I can see how those skills will come in handy- in the middle of the city..." He looked at her, and placed his hand on his heart, "But I promise, if I ever plan to get lost and injured in the woods, I'll be sure to consult you before I go." He paused, "Or if I get a midnight craving for those Thin Mint cookies…"

She shoved his shoulder, pushing him into the rain. "Hey! You can't steal my umbrella."

Karen shifted the handle so that he no longer fit under the canopy. "I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you- the rain is SO loud…"

"You stole my shirt, you stole my umbrella- you want my wallet too?" he grumbled.

She shook her head, "Maybe another time. I'll let you keep your lunch money today."

By then they'd reached their building, so Karen handed him his umbrella as she ducked into the lobby. "If you're gonna complain so much, have it back," she teased.

"Oh thanks- this will be a big help," he held his hand out as if to check for rain, "except it doesn't seem to be raining _in the lobby_ anymore."

"That's why I don't need it." Karen said with an angelic smile.

Jimmy shook his head.

"But thanks for sharing," she continued- sincerely this time. "I really appreciate it." She paused at the foot of the stairs, "You coming up?"

"In a minute, I need to check the mail-" He smirked, "Wouldn't want my man pack to fall into the wrong hands again."

Karen's laugh echoed down the stairs as she disappeared around the corner.

/

The weeks passed and Karen and Jimmy's friendship grew cautiously. They still teased each other mercilessly, of course, and Kyle and Ana waited for them to admit the obvious.

But both staunchly maintained that they were just friends- that it wasn't like that between them.

If the other occupied much of their private thoughts, well, that was their business.

/

The tacit agreement to remain acquaintances was broken the afternoon Jimmy left his apartment to find Karen sitting in the hallway, surrounded by groceries, sobbing into her hands.

"Karen?"

'You have got to be kidding,' Karen thought to herself. She attempted to wipe her face, but gave up, deciding it wasn't going to help anyway. She looked up without speaking, her eyes red and her face wet.

"Um, you ok?" He kicked himself the moment the words left his mouth.

She choked out a laugh, "Yeah. Great. I always sit in the hall and cry when I'm having a good day."

"What, um," he looked around at the scattered fruit, cups of yogurt and boxes of pasta. "What happened?"

She gave a bitter laugh, "You mean the part where I had some old lady yell at me on the subway? Or the phone call I got right after telling me my cat died- the one my dad gave me before _he_ died? Or the part where the grocery bags broke as I was trying to find the keys that I realized I locked in the apartment?"

She shook her head. "It's been such a good day, I just don't know which part you wanted to hear first."

"Oh damn, Karen," he slid down the wall to sit beside her, "I'm sorry."

He reached an arm out- but froze halfway, wondering if it would be weird. Giving himself a shake he dropped his hand to her shoulder gently and gave her a (slightly awkward) side hug.

She didn't seem to notice the hesitation- she was staring at the carpet again. But she did lean into him, accepting the comfort.

They sat in silence for a minute, his arm resting around her shoulders. "You want to borrow my phone? Call someone?"

She sniffled, "I called Ana, she'll be here in an hour or so. She was at work."

"Um, want to come inside while you wait? Put the yogurt in my fridge?"

She looked surprised, "Weren't you going somewhere?"

"Just to the store- and hey- apples were on my list-" he picked one up off the floor. "And now I have one- so I'm good."

She gave a small chuckle. "So now you're stealing my food? Is this payback?"

He stood and offered her a hand up, "Nope- just a toll for using my fridge."

She stood up, brushing herself off. "Thanks, Jimmy."

He didn't respond, but helped her load the fallen food back into bags.

/

They sat on his couch- the silence stretching a little uncomfortably after the emotion of the hallway.

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry about your cat- and your dad."

She gave a weak smile, "He died almost seven years ago. But the cat- it's stupid- but I guess the cat reminded me of him." She looked at her hands. "He helped me pick it out. It used to sit in his lap and purr- it was such a traitor." She paused, a half smile flitting across her face, "I have other things to remember him by, but it just…" She shook her head.

"Hey- I know what you mean." She looked at him.

"My parents-" Was he really going to tell her this? "My parents died when I was eight. Car crash." He picked at his fingers, not looking at her. "My dad was driving- they said he was drunk- and wrapped their car around a telephone pole. So, um, Kyle's mom and my mom were really close- they took me in."

He looked up, "Anyway, a few years ago, I broke one of my mom's- she used to collect these little figures- I uh, only kept one of them- and I broke it. It was almost like losing her again."

He looked at her for a moment, "I felt so guilty..." He tilted his head, "So, I sort of know how you feel." He nudged her shoulder, "Sorry it happened on such a bad day."

She gave him a tight smile, "Thanks." She placed her hand over his folded hands and squeezed. "You're... a good friend."

The moment lengthened even as the space seemed suddenly smaller.

His eyes traced her face, and he wondered if her thoughts had been as jumbled as his these last weeks.

Her phone chirped, derailing the thought.

Karen jolted visibly. "Oh, I bet that's Ana." She felt around for her phone and, finding it, typed quickly on her screen. "She's here. I'll get her to help me with the groceries."

"I don't mind." Jimmy pushed himself off the couch and moved to the kitchen.

He had three bags in hand when the knock at the door turned his head.

Karen turned the knob and Ana pushed through, hugging her roommate tightly. "Come on, I'll make tea and we can talk."

"Hold on." Karen turned back to retrieve the other bags, "Thanks again-" She gave Jimmy a quick hug, "For everything."

He nodded, handing his bags to Ana, who was looking at them curiously. "Feel better."

Jimmy watched them close the door with a strange feeling in his chest and a fleeting wish that Ana hadn't been quite so close to the end of her shift.

/

 **It's been a crazy week so I don't have much done on Chapter 3 yet. But I'm working on it slowly. This coming week will be busy too (we're moving) so thanks in advance for your patience. I have a plan for this fic- just not enough time to get it written in a timely manner. But I'm like the tortoise- slow and steady does eventually finish the fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! (And your patience with the lack of updates- real life has been SO busy. Good- just non-stop...)**

/

Halloween had arrived, and Ana had outdone herself. The party was a hit and everyone was going to be there. Even Jimmy had promised to stop by after work.

Karen adjusted her cat ears on her head and leaned against the counter, _not_ watching the door. She was feeling a little giddier than usual, but she blamed that on the three shots that had made their way around the room (and into her hand).

Apparently Bobby had started a new job bartending and wanted to practice- Karen was pretty sure he was just trying to get Kyle drunk.

Not that he needed to- it sounded like things had been going well. They'd been on a handful of dates since Kyle's birthday.

A guy Karen had met at that party- a friend of a friend- Dave or Devin- something, stumbled, catching himself on the counter next to Karen.

"Whoa, easy there- you OK?" Karen asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Tripped on Supergirl's cape over there." He pointed at the wayward garment- which was a few inches too long for the petite superhero.

"Are you a villain? Maybe she did it on purpose- like that lasso of truth thing." Karen whispered conspiratorially.

He barked a laugh, "No, I'm Dr. Who!" He pointed at his collar, "Didn't you see the bowtie?"

"Dr. What?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"No... Dr. Who. And the lasso of truth was Wonder Woman. Looks like we need to get you a nerd IV stat," he grinned, leaning in, closing the space between them.

"I don't really watch Grey's Anatomy anymore. Sorry."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Not that kind of doctor, but that's cute."

Karen grimaced, but the guy continued. "Maybe I can help you out- tell you what," he leaned closer, dropping his voice. "How 'bout we go back to my place- we can play doctor tonight and tomorrow morning we can catch you up on some of the best TV Britain has to offer."

Karen resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the guy- instead smirking at him. "Oh, that's ok," she lowered her eyes, running her hand down his arm. "I've seen 'Sherlock'- Ana has a thing for that Watson guy." She winked, patting his arm, "But you enjoy the party- maybe someone else needs a checkup- I'm all good."

She pushed herself off the counter and went to find Ana. She had to tell _someone_ about that moron and his bad line.

/

Across the room, Jimmy watched as the guy Karen had been talking to followed her toward her room.

If he'd waited a bit longer, he'd have seen the guy start talking to a blonde not long after Karen found Ana. Instead, Jimmy- who was a bit tipsy himself thanks to a few co-workers who insisted he go out with them after their shift ended- stomped to the kitchen muttering angrily.

"You've gotta come- it's _Halloween_ , Jimmy," he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Karen will be there," he continued in the same falsetto.

"Duh- of course she'd be there- the party is at her apartment," he argued with his imaginary neighbor. His hands slapped onto the counter as he leaned heavily on them.

Another round of shots walked by- he took two. His voice changed pitch again, "It'll be fun. And you _talked_ to her- you need to tell her." He threw back the shots, setting the shot glasses down in front of the toaster.

He leaned down, resting his chin on his folded arms. He could see his reflection on the shiny surface.

His face twisted- stupid Ana and Kyle- the only person who didn't ask him to come was Karen. Why was he so surprised she was with another guy? The moment in the hall meant nothing- just a bad day that she wanted to erase- he should too.

"You know better," he chastised his mirror self. "And now you're talking to the toaster that's gonna make him breakfast in the morning."

Toaster Jimmy rolled his eyes, "And you're drunk- and still talking to kitchen appliances." He stood up, "Time to go to bed," he announced to no one.

The toaster seemed sympathetic though.

Jimmy looked around and, seeing no one looking, he jerked the cord out of the wall and tucked the toaster under his arm. "This is coming with me. _They_ can eat cereal- see how he likes _that_."

Feeling slightly more triumphant, Jimmy walked out of the apartment without a backward glance.

/

The next morning Jimmy woke up with his head ringing. He turned over and dug his head into his pillow, hoping the new position would alleviate some of the pain, but instead his efforts were rewarded with a roll of his stomach. Jimmy turned over onto his back carefully and took several deep breaths.

He really hated throwing up- even if it did sometimes help.

Once he was reasonably certain he wasn't going to have to rush to the bathroom, he decided to seek out some ibuprofen and some dry toast. Greasy french fries and a Coke were the plan for later- but that required leaving the apartment and he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

He made his way into the kitchen and began his breakfast on autopilot. He paused when putting the bread into the toaster.

The appliance seemed to have multiplied overnight.

Squinting, he examined the machines in front of him. He recognized his- the muted silver that was months past needing to be wiped and the dent from the time he knocked it off the counter. He definitely hadn't been drunkenly trying to make a bagel at three in the morning.

Jimmy grinned at the memory before returning to the mystery toaster in front of him. It was much shinier- and dent free. Maybe Kyle had bought a new one? Jimmy shook his head. There was no box, and neither of them were terribly worried about housekeeping details like shiny toasters. They loaded the dishwasher before it became bio-hazardous- but polishing small appliances never really made the 'to do list'.

Jimmy ducked his head into Kyle's room- but found it empty. Kyle must have stayed at Bobby's last night.

The metallic clang of the toaster told Jimmy his breakfast was ready, so he returned to the kitchen. Jimmy opened the fridge to retrieve the juice carton from behind the milk.

Milk... cereal…

Jimmy barked a laugh. He knew where the new toaster had come from. And just as quickly as the realization came, he remembered the events preceding the toaster theft.

Sobered, Jimmy thought about throwing the toaster out the window before his better self ordered him to be the better person and return the pilfered appliance.

Sighing, he leaned against the counter to eat his toast. He'd need his strength if he had to face Karen, her new guy AND the embarrassment of explaining why he had their toaster.

/

Karen was deep in thought as she wandered distractedly about her apartment. She meant to be cleaning up, but was making only a halfhearted attempt at it. She hadn't even managed to get dressed completely- she'd pulled on an old t-shirt, but her crowded mind didn't hold the thread long enough to manage pants.

Instead, not for the first time, she was replaying last night- trying to figure out why all she'd seen of Jimmy was his back as he left their apartment- without even saying hello.

Why even come at all?

Karen didn't hear the knock at the door- or notice that Ana hadn't pulled it completely closed behind her when she'd left early that morning for work.

The door swinging open to reveal Jimmy on the other side startled her almost as much as it did him to find his neighbor clad only in a t-shirt and panties, clutching a trashbag that was less than half full.

Karen froze, "Jimmy!" She dropped the trashbag in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I, uh," he thrust the toaster in front of himself, "I borrowed your toaster?"

"You did?" Karen crossed the small space to take it from him. "Well, thanks for returning it, I guess."

At a loss for more to say without giving away his idiocy the night before, Jimmy studied the wall above her shoulder, trying his hardest to ignore the long expanse of smooth skin tempting him below the t-shirt. The silence stretched into awkwardness.

When his brain helpfully reminded him that her 'guest' was probably in the next room- without his shirt- Jimmy decided to make a hasty retreat before her new friend joined them. "Well, I know three's a crowd so… I'll just…" he jabbed his thumb behind him, turning to leave.

"Uh, Ana's at work- do you want some coffee or…" Karen looked around, "or toast?" she held up the toaster in her hands. "If you haven't already had some…"

"I'm good. And i don't want to interrupt." He gestured downward, "You're clearly…" He cleared his throat, "I'll let you get back to your guest." The last word twisted in his mouth.

Karen looked down, confused.

"Oh my God!" She dropped the toaster on the counter, twisting sideways trying to hide herself, "Hang on."

She nearly flew to her room. Looking around, she grabbed the first pair of pants she saw- a worn pair of green and blue plaid pajama bottoms- and tugged them on.

Jimmy stood in the doorway of the apartment, wondering if he should ignore her order to wait- hiding in his apartment seemed like a much better plan.

She returned before he could make a decision. "Sorry. Um, so- coffee?"

Jimmy cocked his head at her, "He's a heavy sleeper, huh?"

"Who is?"

"The…" Jimmy shook his head. He must not have slept over after all. "Nevermind."

Jimmy took the mug Karen held out. They drank in silence for a few minutes.

"I figured he'd at least stick around for breakfast," Jimmy blurted, having (apparently) lost control of his tongue.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked sharply.

Jimmy sighed. Why couldn't he think before speaking? "The guy... The one from last night."

She looked at him strangely. "There was no guy. I spent most of the night talking to Ana- since SOMEONE decided to skip the party he swore he was going to attend," she teased.

Jimmy shot back a retort- though he had no idea what it was. His mind wasn't focused on the conversation anymore- instead it was doing cartwheels that Karen hadn't slept with the idiot in the bowtie.

If he'd been paying more attention maybe he would have processed the implication of Karen's words. Or finally realized what the relief they brought really meant.

Instead he fell back into the comfortable routine of bantering with Karen until he had to leave to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

After Halloween, Jimmy and Kyle (and often Bobby) found themselves hanging out with Karen and Ana more often. Sometimes it was movie night, sometimes they'd grab dinner out, other times they'd order in and have game night.

Unsurprisingly, Jimmy brought out Karen's competitive streak. And Karen, according to Kyle, made Jimmy's innate one worse.

There was the game of Monopoly that ended in cards thrown like ninja stars, another time Uno became a nearly full-contact sport. Playing Halo had nearly resulted in a broken TV screen when Karen killed Jimmy for the third time. The fact she'd never played before and beat him largely by blindly mashing buttons was no small part of his irritation.

Knowing this, Ana _really_ should have known better than to comment aloud on the sign for Trivia Night at their local bar.

"Sounds like we have plans for Tuesday, then," Karen paused, looking across the table, "unless you're worried you'll lose…" she taunted Jimmy.

He gave her a long look, "You're challenging _me_ to a trivia match? You're joking, right?" Jimmy looked at Kyle, "She's joking, isn't she?"

Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes and taking a drink of his beer to avoid a response. Ana and Bobby took his lead and became suddenly fascinated by the nachos between them.

"So, that's a no then?"

"Ha. You wish." Jimmy leaned across the table, his eyebrow raised, "You _sure_ you wanna do this?"

Karen leaned in too, "Oh, I think so. I seem to recall kicking your ass in trivial pursuit a few weeks ago."

"You won on a technicality and you know it!" Jimmy's voice raised a few pitches, finger stabbing at Karen.

"Just say it. I won, you lost." Karen smiled sweetly.

Jimmy sat back in his seat, grumbling into his beer. "You sure as Hell didn't 'kick my ass'," he mimicked her tone.

"Loser says, 'What?'"

"I say, you're on. Loser buys drinks next week."

"Deal."

They shook on it and conversation returned to normal.

/

A few days later, the night arrived. The game was progressing as expected, Karen and Jimmy stayed close on the leaderboard, though neither could claim the top spot- that honor went to someone named 'Ewok-en away'.

Jimmy had taken the lead between the two with a question about classic rock and Karen hadn't yet caught back up. His lead increased further when the question read, "This American icon celebrated his 70th birthday last year. Best known for his slogan, 'Only YOU can prevent forest fires', the first Smokey the Bear poster debuted in what month in 1944?"

Karen threw her hands up before choosing 'C'. Jimmy smugly punched the 'B' button.

"Like you know," she retorted as he continued to smirk at her. He shrugged.

When time elapsed, only two people had gotten it right, "Bazinga23" and "Gimmebackmytshirt".

"Nice guess, Jimmy," Bobby congratulated him.

"Wasn't a guess."

"Yeah, ok." Ana scoffed.

"No, I knew that one."

"So when was the Easter Bunny born?" Karen teased.

"I visited some cousins not long after… when I was little- they took me to this birthday party thing for Smokey Bear. It was right before school started back." Jimmy shrugged.

Karen laughed, "A birthday party for Smokey Bear? Really?"

"Hey! There was cake! And my aunt made us go- it's not like I planned the trip."

Still chuckling Karen refocused on the screen. The next question was about to appear. Jimmy chucked a pretzel at her head. "Keep laughing, Girl Scout- I'm drinking Jack next week."

"Game's not over 'til it's over, Smokey."

/

The next morning, Karen regretted staying out so late the night before. She had to be up early for work and was told days ago to expect to stay late for an important meeting.

She was pouring her fourth cup of coffee into a travel cup when Jimmy walked in holding a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, you guys got any milk? We're all out." He popped a Fruit Loop in his mouth.

"How old are you again?"

"Hey, Kyle killed the carton-"

Karen pointed at the bowl, "I meant the cereal that comes with a prize- are you five?"

Jimmy hugged his bowl protectively. "Everyone likes Fruit Loops." He looked closer at her finger. "Why are you shaking?"

"I _may_ have had a few cups of coffee this morning…"

"A few… dozen?" Karen closed her hand into a fist. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Should I be concerned about the amount of caffeine you're ingesting?"

"No." Karen resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, instead taking a drink from her mug.

"Did you eat anything to go with that liquid breakfast?"

"No- I got up late."

"Then I think I'm going to have to cut you off. I'll take this-" Jimmy neatly slid the cup out of her hands, "for your own good."

"Jimmy! I need that! I have two meetings this morning and a conference call tonight."

He held the cup above his head as she made a swipe at it. "And you need a heart that isn't going to explode from caffeine induced heart palpitations. Who would I beat in Scrabble then? Ana is too busy trying to spell out dirty words to be any competition and Bobby's average score is under a hundred."

In his defense, Bobby usually started out well- before losing interest and playing whatever two or three letter words he could find a spot for quickest.

She froze, distracted, "You've never beaten me in Scrabble."

He swapped hands as she moved around him, trying for the cup again. "I think a heart attack pretty much disqualifies you- so by default I'd win." He looked down at the hand resting on his side.

Noticing his distraction, she snatched her cup back, "That's the only way…"

Giving up, Jimmy rummaged in their cabinet, pulling out a pack of peanut butter crackers. "Seriously, eat something." He held them out until she relented.

She opened the pack and shoved a cracker in her mouth, "Happy now?" she asked around the mouthful of half chewed crumbs.

"Pretty," he replied drily. "Go to work- and try not to die." Jimmy grabbed the milk from their fridge, pouring some in his cereal as she walked toward the door. "And seriously- no more coffee!"

She waved her acknowledgment behind her head as she stepped into the hall.

Jimmy leaned against the girls' counter absently shoveling colorful cereal into his mouth as he wondered when he'd become a part time nutritionist.

/

The night Jimmy made them watch "The Sandlot" (because Ana said she'd never seen it) Karen lay sprawled out on the couch. Ana sat on the floor near her head with a bowl of popcorn. Kyle and Bobby had taken over the loveseat and Jimmy was slouched in the armchair, tossing popcorn from his smaller bowl into the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth.

His success rate was wordlessly tallied by the litter of white surrounding the chair.

At one point, Karen sighed. "I miss s'mores." The group turned to look at her curiously, "I haven't had one since I was a kid. We used to make them when we'd go camping. I haven't been since I moved to the city."

She shrugged and the group returned their attention to the movie, but the wistful expression on her face didn't go unnoticed by one member of their little quintet.

/

A week later, Karen was home alone when Jimmy knocked on the doorframe of her apartment. Karen and Ana had mostly stopped closing their door when they were home since the boys tended to walk in either way.

"Hey Jimmy. What's up?"

"I was gonna take a walk- you wanna come?"

She looked at the book she was reading, "Um, sure. Let me get my coat."

Outside, the brisk air made Karen think of Christmas, which was less than a month away.

She was making a mental list of presents she still needed to buy when she noticed Jimmy had something in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see," he smiled mysteriously and continued walking.

A few blocks later he turned into a small park and lead them toward a small grassy area with a picnic table. The park was otherwise deserted.

Jimmy motioned for her to sit as he walked over to a nearby wooded area and began picking up sticks.

He built a small pile of wood near the table and opened his bag. He pulled out a piece of newspaper and a box of matches, setting the bag and its other contents to the side.

"Um, what are you doing?"

He tossed her the bag. Inside were Hershey bars, graham crackers and marshmallows. She looked at him quizzically.

He shrugged, "I like s'mores too." He bent closer to his pile and struck a match- which promptly blew out when a small gust of wind caught it.

Jimmy swore softly before trying again.

This time the match lit the newspaper, but went out before igniting the sticks.

"Um, Jimmy…?"

"Hang on- I just have to…" he pushed the pile around a bit and tried again, with the same result.

Karen rolled her eyes before sliding off the bench, "Smokey the Bear would cry if he saw what you're trying to do."

"Hey, it's not like I've ever done this on my own before- I don't have the merit badges like you. Maybe _you_ should do this."

She smiled gently, taking the matches from him. "You're gonna get us arrested. New York City is sort of funny about fires after that whole fire in 18…" she trailed off shaking her head. "Whatever - the 1800s."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that squirrel over there is gonna rat us out."

"If you burn down the park, I think they'd notice- with or without the squirrel."

"Hard to burn anything down when i can't even get the stupid thing to light," he grumbled.

"You know we have a gas stove… and it's warm in my apartment. I mean, if you're so set on s'mores-"

With a last look at his pitiful attempt at a campfire, Jimmy nodded. Karen helped him re-bag the food and matches before they headed back to their building.

They were both quiet on the way back. Karen wasn't sure where his thoughts ran, but she couldn't help but think about how sweet the gesture was- if a bit poorly executed.

/

With only two weeks until Christmas, Karen and Ana dragged the boys out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Ana and Kyle had (deliberately) fallen behind- Ana's arm looped through Kyle's as they browsed the window displays. Karen and Jimmy walked together, their conversation ranging from Christmas plans to who had the most difficult person to shop for.

Karen laughed, her eyes sparkling, as Jimmy described trying to find a gift for his aunt who, two years ago, decided to practice living off the grid. Her Christmas list included items like 'lye' and 'beeswax' and 'vanilla beans from Madagascar'.

"I'm pretty sure I'm on a government watchlist somewhere- my google searches for her are pretty weird."

Karen's chuckle died suddenly as she croaked out, "Oh my God!"

Jimmy looked around, trying to find the source of her sudden mood change. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him suddenly, grabbing the collar of his jacket, her eyes wild, "Kiss me."

He breath caught in his throat and he suddenly had trouble breathing. "Wha-?" was all he managed to work out.

Karen was speaking very rapidly now, her eyes pleading, "My asshole ex is coming and he's with the girl he cheated on me for- kiss me!"

Jimmy was still stunned motionless so Karen leaned in, planting her lips against his.

The press of her lips on his unfroze him from his state of shock. His hands reflexively came up to cup her face, fingers tangling in her hair.

The tender gesture caught Karen by surprise, but not as much as the electric feeling running from her lips and his hands through each of her nerve endings.

She relaxed into the kiss, tugging on his collar again to pull him closer.

She didn't even notice that her ex had long since passed them on the sidewalk. She was much more interested in heat of the body pressed against hers and the gentle feeling of his lips deepening the kiss that had been building for months.

Behind them, Kyle and Ana high fived and cat-called to get their attention before Jimmy and Karen's long overdue admission of affection became indecent for public viewing.

Karen broke the kiss, blushing. She opened her mouth to speak but looking from Kyle and Ana to Jimmy she found that she had no words- at least none that she could harness into coherent thoughts at the moment.

Ana broke the silence for her. "It's about time!" She looked at Kyle, "I believe _you_ owe me ten bucks!"

Grinning, Kyle reached into his pocket and handed Ana a folded bill. "As happy as I am for you- and I am- you couldn't have waited until after Christmas?" he joked.

Jimmy attempted a glare at his best friend before looking back at Karen, "We need new friends."

Karen grabbed his hand, leading him toward their apartment building, "Maybe we can look for some on the way home."

There were still twelve shopping days before Christmas- they could look for beeswax another day.

/

 **As always- thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
